User blog:Wolfiethezwolf/Refining a reply
I Would like to note that i have since their release stopped calling the umbra and radiance. Beacuse people got annoyed and sometimes confizzled by it. "Beyond that, his need to redefine everything to his personal standards also makes for poor communication and not someone to have representing the community in an official capacity; a perfect example was his insistance that Light and Dark dragons were "Umbra" and whatever he had for Light. Fine as a normal user, but less so as an official representative of the community as a moderator." I by no means hold things to my personal standards nor do i refine things, i have only named 2 dragons different names, 3 times if i could a nickname that i use when voting on blogs... And when people got irritated with the names i stopped using them. As a staff member (rollback) i think "fine as a normal user, but less so as an official representative of the community as a moderator." & "I feel that he would be a poor choice for representation of the community in such a capacity due to that alone." Is rather offensive to other users. Many staff members would agree with me saying staff members r just normal users with some special toys... No one is better then anyone, the only one that could be held to higher standers (and i personally don't agree since we r all only human) would be brucrats. Not to mention everyone represents the wiki! Not just one person we r a community thats like me judging people who r Italian (i am Italian btw) because of the 'Jersey Shore' that is on mtv, saying they r all morons who r at the beach all day or saying they r all in the mob because of 'The Godfather'.. Also, i never said grammar was golden either, spelling and grammar go hand and hand, so i thought i wouldn't have to say "spelling is being used as a umbrella term so i also mean grammar" its no lie that my grammar is horrible, its my worse subject, but that huge flaw I see that as one of my main reasons y i should be mod, due to the mockery (almost every one has seen this happen in comments) i get for my spelling and grammar in the past i can say that i have become thick skinned, so i wont get easily offended. Thus turning one of my biggest flaws into one of my biggest pluses. "And I don't think a promise to change these behaviors after approval is enough. They need to be changed before hand. But like I said at the start, I'm almost never in chat." Like it has been said many times in this forum i have been trying to improve for a long time and i have shown improvement. Are there things i need to improve on in that aspect yes, but no one is perfect. Everyone on the wiki has something improve appon even staff members! Everyone slips up, but with the support of friends u can pick your self back up higher which i can with out a doubt say that people on the wiki have helped me do exactly that, thats what really counts, not how the adventure starts but how it ends. If i can do that i think it is safe to say that i will do my best to do the same for others so they know where they slipped up, having slipped up many times and always picking my self back up, just as others have done for me, i can say that i have improved and i can improve further as well as helping others. This is not meant to be taken as a attack this is just me defending my self. So if u were offended i am sorry. Category:Blog posts